


el amor a primera no existe, existe el amor al primer tropiezo.

by lea1santome



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en una realidad alternativa . </p>
<p>Kieren  estudia en a universidad y ha roto con su novio Rick que se alistó en el ejercito.<br/>Kieren tiene una mejor amiga que cuida de él y lo protege . Así es Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThalionMithRovail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalionMithRovail/gifts).



> corregí el resumen pues me había equivocado de nombre.
> 
> Y he añadido algo más al resumen.

Simon miraba a la lejana mesa de la biblioteca que estaba sentado un rubio con hermosos ojos marrones, dicho muchacho en ningún momento levantó la vista de sus libros y apuntes. Realmente el chico no reparó en ningún momento enl aquel tipo extraño que llevaba días observándole, fingiendo leer.  
***  
Simon Monroe (el tipo extraño) no creía en los amores a primera vista, ni la segunda vista. Vio varias veces de vista al chico, pero nunca había reparado en el, hasta un día a la salida de la biblioteca tropezó con Kieren Walter, haciendo que se cayera los libros que llevaba el joven, le ayudó a recoger los libros y entonces el amor llamó a la de Simon, cuando vio los ojos más hermosos que nunca había visto.

El muchacho le dio las gracias, aunque en el fondo estaba seguro que e rubio lo había llamado gilipollas por haber tropezado con él y tirarle los libros. Una cosa estaba segura, que joven tampoco creía en el amor a primera vista.

***

Simon fue abordado a la salida de la biblioteca por una joven.

_¿Qué hace espiando a mi futuro marido?- La muchacha era muy guapa pero vestía de forma extraña , no vestía como las demás jóvenes.- Lleva días siguiendo a mi prometido y no me gusta nada. 

_¡No, señorita debe estar confundida !- El moreno se puso nervioso y empezó a decir tonterías hasta que Amy se rió.

\- Quiero saber si eres un psicópata o asesino en serie obsesionado jóvenes guapos de ojos marrones. - Simon puso los ojos como platos trato de hablar pero pero de su boca tan sólo salía balbuceos. - ¿y por cierto, no eres demasiado mayor para ser un estudiante? 

Simon había vuelto a estudiar, lo había dejado durante años por culpa de sus problemas con la droga pero ahora estaba completamente limpio.

_No importa , si tratas de hacer daño a Kieren te arrancaré los ojos y se los daré a los perros para que se los coman.

_¿Kieren?- En su mente Simon no podía para de repetir el nombre del rubio, Kieren, Kieren- Hermoso nombre para un hermoso joven.

-¡Vaya, estas loco por mi futuro marido!- Amy lanzo una gran carcajada- Y Kieren diciendo que nadie que nadie se fijaría en él. Eso sí, te recuerdo que te mataré destrozaré si le haces daño.

Simon supo que la joven hablaba muy en serio. 

***** y  
Simon había dejado de ir a la biblioteca a la misma hora que iba Kieren. Echaba de menos de verlo, aunque fuera desde lejos.

En estaba en los pasillos de la universidad, caminando absorto en sus pensamientos que le hizo tropezar con alguien y todos sus libros se cayeron al suelo. Simon dijo varias palabrotas (en su mente) y se dispuso a recoger los libros y le ayudaron. Cuando levantó la vista para decir Gracias.

_Gra cias gracias. - Casi se queda sin palabras cuando vio quien tenía enfrente, era el mismo Kieren, mas guapo que nunca. 

_ No me las des, si no hubieras tropezado conmigo no hubieras necesitado ayuda.- Kieren sonrió mirando a los ojos a Simon.

_ Aun así te lo agradezco, ¡muchas gracias!

!De nada!- Se quedaron mirando un buen rato. - Creo que llegamos tarde a nuestras respectivas clases, así ¡Adios!- y se fue dejando solo a Simon, y este perdió su oportunidad de hablar con el joven. 

Cuando se disponía a darse cabezazos contra la pared una voz le hablo, Amy apareció de la nada dando un susto al moreno. 

_ Así que haz vuelto a las andadas vigilando a mi guapo futuro esposo. - Amy no estaba solo lo acompañaba Philip Wilson- La verdad que no me extraña no te olvides de él, es tan guapo mi hermoso prometido. 

_¡Amy, Amy!- Dijo Philip 

_¡Esta bien!- Amy le respondió a su novio. -Soy Amy y este que esta aquí es Phipp.

_Soy Phipp su novio (el novio de Amy y no de Kieren si eso es lo que pensaste) - agregó Phipp mirando fijamente esta afirmación le sorprendió a Simon.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon paso su mano derecha por el pelo varias con sin disimular su nerviosismo.

_ Pensé que que kieren es el novio de Amy- 

_Os recuerdo que llegamos tarde a clase- Dijo Amy y se marchó acompañada por Phipp- 

_¿Pero?

Dejaron al pobre Simon plantado sin saber que hacer.

******

La tentación fue muy fuerte, a pesar de las advertencias de Amy volvió a la biblioteca y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que su mesa seguía libre y podía seguir mirando disimulamente a Kieren. 

Kieren la verdad no se le daba muy bien estudiar concentrado, tenía la mesa llena de libros, apuntes y dibujos que anteriormente había dibujado, incapaz de de concentrarse finalmente decidió recoger todas sus cosas y marcharse, pero al hacerlo se volvió torpe muy torpe pues tropezó sin saber con qué, quizás con sus dos pies izquierdos (Kieren también era muy conocido por su torpeza), estaba apuntó de caer al suelo pero alguien (ya sabemos quién era ese alguien) se lo impidió, además le ayudó a recoger sus cosas.

_ Soy muy buenos tus dibujos- dijo Simon dándole los dibujos, y no pudo evitar rozar con sus dedos las el dorso de la mano de Kieren) .

_Gracias por tu ayuda, ahora me tengo que ir- en su voz se noto un leve nerviosismo- Llegó tarde. 

Simon apenas pudo agregar alguna palabra para impedir que el rubio se marchará, y se quedó sólo eso creyó hasta que oyó la voz de Phipp el novio de Amy.

_ ¡De nada! - dijo Phipp sonriendo a Simon

_¿De nada? 

_¡Sí!- Phipp siguió sonriendo- Si no hubieras estado tan absorto con Kieren te hubieras dado cuenta que le hice la zancadilla. 

_¿Por qué?- cuando aún esperaba su repuesta Phipp se marchó dejando plantado a Simon. Esta vez Simon siguió a Phipp fuera de la biblioteca y le agarro del brazo- ¿por qué?

_Para que lo ayudarás y le hablarás- y se soltó- Una cosa más, si quieres estar cerca de Kieren tienes que conseguir el beneplácito de Amy. Ganarte su confianza.

_¿Por qué me estas ayudando?.

_Por pena- Vaya, Phipp era muy sincero- Todos los días veo por los pasillos con ojitos de cordero degollado. 

_ Amy me matará si me acercó a él.

_¿Tú me estas escuchando? golpeo suavemente con sus nudillos la cabeza de Simon. -¿ debajo de ese pelo repeinado hay un celebro que piense, o tal vez la gomina te ha llegado a los oídos? ¡la única manera de que estés con Kieren es que consigas la confianza de Amy!

-¡Ah! - exclamó Simón- ¡pero deja ya de darme con tus nudillos y de despeinarme! 

\- Por si acaso si no lo entendiste el otro que Kieren no era mi novio, te estaba diciendo que Kieren es gay y el motivo que Amy es tan protectora con él porque le rompieron el corazón. Y te quitará el tuyo si le haces daño.

_¡Gracias por todo! - Realmente Simón le agradeció toda la información. Simon sonría como un tonto al darse cuenta que tenía alguna posibilidad con el rubio de hermosos ojos marrones.

_ ¡De nada!

*******

El repinado paso días intentando conseguir la confianza de Amy hasta que un día lo consiguió a base de poner cara de pena, de hablar mucho, de cualquier cosa que sirviera para estar cerca de Kieren.

_¡Esta bien, te voy a presentar a Kieren! - Es verdad lo que decía Phipp que Simon se parecía a un cachorrito intentando dar pena. - Ven a mi casa mañana por la tarde.

 

-¡Muchas gracias, mi hermosa amy!

******

_Kieren este es Simon, Simon este es Kieren- Amy los presentó- Ya estan presentados ahora vamos a comer.

Kieren intentó alejar la sospecha de que aquello no era una cita a ciegas, pero no lo logró, estaba en una doble cita, sentado frente a un hombre repeinado pero bastante guapo, Kieren se dijo así mismo que tenía que inventarse una excusa para marcharse de la cita.

_ ¿Sabes que Kieren es un excelente artista? - preguntó Amy mirando a Simon, Simon miró a Kieren haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

_ Lo sé, recientemente he podido ver algunos dibujos muy buenos- Simon volvió a mirar a Kieren y le sonrió, y esta vez Kieren se sonrojo mucho.

_Kieren no esta acostumbrado a que que es un excelente artista, y no te extrañé que su cara se vuelva más roja como un tomate si le piropeas un poco.

_¡Amy!

_¿Verdad, guapo?- Amy había vuelto a sonrojar al rubio.

_¿Nos vemos visto en la biblioteca?- preguntó Kieren cambiando la conversación hacer que no se centraran en él.

_Si, yo te ayude con recoger tus cosas pero antes impedí que te cayerás.

_¡Ah, si,! Ahora lo recuerdo. - Kieren se acordaba perfectamente de ese día, y sobre todo del aquel estudiante demasiado mayor. Simon miró con disimulo su telefono y fingió que había recibido una llamada. 

_ Kieren, tu móvil no ha sonado ni ha vibrado, y es más, yo te lo apagué hace un rato- Sonrió con malicia- Así que vuelve a sentarte ¡Ahora!

_¡Vale, vale! - Kieren se sentó, y dijo adiós a su única posibilidad de escape- ¡Tampoco hacía falta que te pongas así!

_ Quiero conocerte un poco- dijo Simon mirando a Kieren.

_Simon te quiere conocer pero mucho- dijo Phipp, tanto Amy y Phipp se rieron de la reacción de ambos hombres que estaban rojos como tomates. - 

_ Así que Simon haz vuelto a estudiar - finalmente Kieren lanzó una pregunta- ¿Se puede saber los motivos de que dejaras tus estudios?- añadió- No importa que no me respondas.

_ ¡Drogas!- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y tratando evitar la mirada a Simon.- Ahora estoy limpió, deje ese mundo atrás. 

_ Siento ser indiscreto, pero se puede saber que te metías- cada vez era más atrevidas las preguntas de Kieren y cada vez era más sinceras las respuestas de Simon.

_ De todo lo habido y por conocer. - Ambos se miraron- Un día me dí cuenta que si no dejaba ese mundo acabaría muriendo que tan sólo una persona me echaría de menos, mi madre, y que me padre estaría muy feliz deshacerme de mí.

_ Siento haberte hecho las preguntas- Simon se lamentó de ser un bocazas.

_ No lo sientas, ya he superado eso, y sigo vivo para poder fastidiar a mi padre, hacerle ver que no puede destruirme. 

Amy y Phipp miraba a la pareja sin decir nada.

_Ahora me toca preguntar. - el moreno esperaba el permiso de Simon para hacer las preguntas.

_ Adelante.

_¿Por qué tu novio rompió contigo?

_Realmente no rompió.

_Pero me dijeron habías roto con él.

_ Para eso es necesario hablar.

_ El muy cobarde se fue sin decir ninguna palabra de lo que iba hacer- Dijo Amy- Ni siquiera rompió con él mediante una llamada o un estupido mensaje de texto.

_ Tan sólo me dijo que nos ibamos a ver, y al día siguiente me enteré que se había alistado.- El tono de la voz de Kieren se había vuelto triste. - Tenía que haber sospechado que se iba alejar de mi, que Rick marcharía lejos de mí, de que siempre viviría bajo la sombra de su padre,  
y sobre todo que negaría todo lo era. 

_ Espero que te des cuenta que tu ex no te merecía, de que no puedes estar con alguien que no es sincero consigo mismo . ¿Piensas volver con él?

_No, pues hace unas semanas me enteré que había muerto-.

_Ahora me toca a mi pedir disculpas- Simon se hubiera dado cabezazos sobre la mesa al instante pero no lo hizó.

_ Si no hubiera sido mi maravillosa prometida de mentira hubiera cometido una locura- Kieren sonrió Amy y besó su mano.

Amy con permiso de Kieren levanto las mangas a Kieren y esté enseño las marcas.

_ Amy me salvó a la vida y vela por mi- Simon miró las marcas de las muñecas del rubio- Ella es muy hermoso ángel guardia.

El ex drogadicto agradeció al cielo de que Amy se hubiera cruzado en la vida de Kieren pues si no fuera por ella nunca hubiera conocido aquel muchacho de hermosos ojos.

Decidieron que ya era hora de hablar de trivialidades, cosas sin sentido alguno. Y la velada llegó a su fin.

Simon y Kieren quedaron para una cita solos.

*****

La cita fue tranquila, hablaron y hablaron de muchas cosas, no pararon dejar de sonreír como tontos de mirarse a los ojos.

 

La cita estaba apuntó de acabar y Kieren se atrevió en dar el primer pasó, Besó a Simón y esté lo atrajo, coloco sus manos sobre el cuello del rubio y se besaron. Por fin pudo probar los labios del chico, de acariciar su cuello.

** 

En las siguientes citas, Kieren le confeso a Simon que sabía que esté lo espiaba en la biblioteca, Simon no iba a negarlo. No iba a perder más el tiempo. El tiempo que necesitaba para desnudar Kieren.


End file.
